


Where everyone is stuck in Bruce's flat

by akwardcadabra



Series: Living in the Stark Tower [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone is stuck in Bruces Flat, F/M, Fluff, Group Calls, Humor, Loki saves the day, M/M, Making Up, Sam saves the day (kind of), Tony Being Tony, Tony and Steve had a bet, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is stuck in Bruce's flat, for various reasons. Who can they call to get them out.<br/>(also Bucky and Steve fought and try to make up, while being stuck in a closet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where everyone is stuck in Bruce's flat

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched "How I met your mother" and then the episode came up, where everyone was in Barneys flat and I was like "This could happen to the Avengers" and boom this happened.  
> Also, this is the start of a little series, I'll call "Living in the Stark Tower" Where I'll post about how the Avengers live together and funny things happen, most of the time. (it's also to enlighten my mood, after I wrote angsty stuff)  
> Anyways, enough talking, enjoy ^^

“Stevie, you know, I looooove you, don’t you?” Bucky whispered.  
“Bucky, are you trying to apologize for the fight we had earlier?”  
“Stevie, don’t mention it. It saddens me.” Bucky whispered.  
“Bucky, listen, I love you, too, but what do you want? You’re never this sweet.” Steve laughed quietly. “And why are you whispering?”  
“I’m kinda stuck in Bruce’s flat and I don’t know what to do. Be my hero and save me.” Bucky whispered again, while pressing further into the back of Bruces walk-in closet, as he heard the door to the room, he was in, opening.  
“Stevie, come and save me. Bruce is home… And he is in the room.”  
The door opened and Steve was in front of him “It’s me. Move and give me space.”

“Why are you here?!” Bucky whisper-yelled.  
“Long story. You?”  
“I asked first, punk.”  
“Jerk.” Steve laughed quietly “Well… You know the time Tony talked about how Bruce was a fan of Captain America?”  
“Yes, I do. Why?”  
“He isn’t. I searched for evidence. That’s why I’m here.”  
“Why in Gods name would you do something that stupid?”  
“I had a bet with Tony.” He looked at Bucky “Why’re you here?”

Bucky looked away, avoiding Steve's yes.  
“Bucky, love, please tell me. I won’t be mad, okay? Well, I’m still mad about the argument we had earlier. But I promise, I won’t get madder.”  
“Well…” Bucky began quietly “I heard Natasha say that you wanted to go to Bruce’s and that at 9 pm, I got somewhat jealous and followed, wanting to know why…”  
“Ah, well that seems to make sense.” Steve grinned a little and then looked out the closet. Bucky sighed “Stevie, I-“

Suddenly Steve’s phone started vibrating.  
“Who is it?” Bucky looked at the phone.  
“Tony…” Steve whispered “Hello?”  
“Steve, my best friend in the whole wide world. Best man. So handsome. Very cool. How is the best fella doing?”  
“What do you want, Tony?”  
“I’m stuck in Bruce’s flat, after trying to prove that he is a Captain America fan. I need help and- wait… Why were you whispering?”  
“We’re kind of stuck in his flat, too.”  
“Who’s “we”?” Tony asked perplexed.  
“Bucky and I. We’re in the closet in his room. Where’re you?”  
“In the storage room next to his kitchen. He’s on the couch.”

Bucky sighed and face-palmed “What now?”  
“I don’t know… Maybe while I’m talking to Tony you can phone Natasha and ask her to help. She’ll do it.”  
Bucky nodded and called her “Hey, Nat. Can I ask you a favor?”  
“Is your arm stuck on the big magnet in Tony’s lab again?” She laughed quietely “Because now is quite a bad time.”  
“Why?”  
“Well… I hate to admit it. But after you went off to Bruce’s apartment, I followed you to make sure you wouldn’t over react or anything and when I got here, I got a little bit distracted about his collection of “Desperate Housewifes” DVD’s. And then someone came in and I hid.”  
“So that was why the TV was just turning off, when I walked in…”  
“It was you, then.”  
“Why were you there, before I was, anyway?”  
“I was fast. So what do we do now. You guys are where?”  
“Steve and I are in the closet in his room. Tony in the storage room in the kitchen.”  
“Tony’s here, too?”  
“Yes, because of the bet. And you?”  
“I’m on the balcony, behind a bench…”

“I will add Sam to the conversation and Tony, so we can all talk together and ask Sam to help.”  
Steve next to him nodded “Good idea. You heard him, Tony?”  
“Yes. Do that.”

And so Bucky added Tony and then Sam.  
“Sam!” Tony yelled quietly “You would help Cap out of anything right and Bucky and you are totally cool, too, right?”  
“What is the problem?”  
“We, meaning, Natasha, Steve, Tony and I, are stuck in Bruce's flat. Don’t ask, why. Just please help us.” Whispered Bucky.  
“Okay, I see what I can do. Just keep yourselves ready, to run out.”

Sam went upstairs to Bruce's flat, since everyone in the Stark/ Avengers tower kind of had their own level- actually not everyone alone, for example, Steve and Bucky or Nat and Clint had one together.

He knocked “Bruce?”  
Bruce got up and walked to the door “Yes?”  
“Err… Jarvis needs your help in the lab, am I right Jarvis?”  
Jarvis, a little perplexed, but aware of the situation, answered with a “Yes.“  
“What help?” Bruce asked, nicely.  
“You need to lift something so dummy can get out, since I can not find Mr. Stark anywhere. Please?”  
“Of course.” Bruce made his way to the steps and then turned to Sam “Why can’t you do it?”  
“Dislocated my shoulder on a mission. Still hurts.” He smiled and held his arm.  
Bruce smiled “Well, hope it gets better soon.” He said and left downstairs.

Sam ran in and looked around “He’s out, everyone. He is in the lab.”  
Steve and Bucky came out of the bedroom, hand in hand.  
They knocked on the doors for the balcony and Natasha tried the door “Locked!”  
“We’ll look for the key very quick.”

And they did. But as 10 minutes passed and they still hadn’t find it, they heard Bruce talking to Jarvis from down the stairs.  
“Everyone, Hide!” Sam whisper-yelled and they did.  
Tony ran back into the storage room, Steve and Bucky went for the closet and Sam quickly hid under the dinner table, which gladly had tablecloth over it, so he wouldn’t be seen and Natasha went behind the bench.

Everyone kept quiet, but in the closet, Bucky nudged Steve.  
“What is it? Let’s please talk about the fight later. Okay?”  
“I saw the key, when we ran out. It is in the bowl on the kitchen counter.”  
Steve smiled “Good job, Bucky.”  
“Thanks. Now Nat can come in, after we find someone else to help us.”  
“Let’s ask Clint, but first, let’s all get into this group-call-thingy over your phone.”

And that’s what they did.  
“Bucky! Steve!” Sam whisper yelled “He is going to his room.”  
“We noticed.” Came a little whisper from Steve. “We will hang up and hide.”  
Just as they hung up, the door opened and Bruce stepped in.  
“Where are my sweatpants…?” He murmured while rummaging trough his drawers.  
“Ah, yes the closet.”

Bucky looked at Steve and then pressed him under the coats and layed on top of him. Steve held him tight. “Shh.”  
Bucky was breathing a little faster, looking paniced “He’ll freak out if he sees us and then he’ll find the others, too. I don’t want him to be mad at me.”  
“Shh, Bucky-Bear. Don’t freak out.”  
“I don’t want anybody to be mad at me… Please, don’t be mad at me, Stevie.”  
“Not now, Bucky! For gods sake. Just wait.” Steve yelled quietly.  
Bucky hid his face in Steves chest and Steve held him tightly. Then the door opened. They went as quiet as they could.

Bucky was breathing too loudly and Steve put a hand over his mouth to keep him from being too loud. He felt wetness on his hand and bit his lip. He made Bucky cry. He had to keep calm, himself. Steve hated seeing Bucky cry. Luckily he didn’t do that much, only when he got a panic-attack or after a fight, more likely if it was a fight with Steve. So Steve felt terribly guilty.

Luckily the door closed and Bruce went out his room.  
“Bucky…” Steve whispered “I’m sorry for making you sad.”  
Bucky sniffled “I was such a jerk… I’m so sorry…”  
“I know you are. And I forgive you. Cause you’re my jerk. I love you.”  
He couldn’t help but smile, as Steve said that and rubbed his tears away. “That was awfully sweet, Steve. But I love you, too, punk.”  
Then Steve kissed Bucky, ignoring his ringing phone. 

That was until it rang again, sending vibrations over his thighs, which Bucky noticed as well, since he was now sitting on Steve's lap.  
“Your phone, Steve.”  
“Yeah… I noticed.” He laughed a little. “Yes?”  
“Why aren’t you picking up?!” Sam proclaimed as angry, as he could, without yelling.

“Sorry…” Said Bucky.  
“Yeah.” Added Steve “Had to comfort Bucky.”  
“What happened?” asked Natasha. “If you hurt my bestie, I’ll end you.”  
“Nat, we fought. I was angry, he was sad, he tried to apologize, I told him this is hardly the time, he cried, we made up.”  
Tony chuckled “And then made out?”  
“No.” said Bucky “We just kissed. How old are you, Tony? 12?”  
“No.” he laughed “13. Get your facts straight.”  
Bucky laughed a little “Fine. Sorry, Tony.”  
“So, what now?” Asked Sam  
“We’ll ask Clint.”  
“Well… I don’t think, that’ll be possible. He’s here, too.”

“What?” said everyone, almost synchronized.  
“Yes…” said Natasha. “Clint, explain.”  
“Well. She told me she had to follow Bucky and said, I’m quoting here, ‘How can you be so jealous?’ And I got that jealous and decided to wait on the balcony to see what happens. But I got my climbing-gear stuck and had to wait here.”  
“Yeah, I almost got a heart-attack, when he said ‘Hey, Nat. What’s up?’…” Natasha said, a little annoyed.

Tony sighed “Does everyone here has stupid and partly dangerous jealousy-issues?”  
Steve sighed, as well. “I have to agree with Tony, here.”  
Bucky sighed annoyed “Says the guy, who sneaked in here to proof that Bruce is a Captain America fan, because he had a bet with the guy, who sneaked in here to proof the opposite.”  
Sam laughed quietly “True.”  
Tony sighed “You win, Barnes. Maybe I can ask Wanda or Loki. Maybe Thor… Wait no… Thor is not home… Pietro is out, too… And Wanda followed him…”  
“So, we’re asking Loki?” Steve asked.  
“Oooor Pepper.” Bucky added.  
“Or Rhodey.” Natasha added.  
“God no!” Tony almost yelled “Pepper and Rhodey will kill me. We have to ask Loki. Also, he is probably the only one left, who wouldn’t just tell Bruce the truth.”

Bucky nodded “He is right about the last point. So we should ask Loki.”  
And so Tony did.  
“What is it, Stark?”  
“We need your help.”  
“Who is ‘we’?” Loki asked, sighing a little, already suspecting stupid things.  
Tony sighed “Steve, Bucky, Nat, Sam, Clint and me. And we kinda need your help. We’re all stuck in Bruce’s flat. We’ll explain later. Just distract him. Please.”  
“What is in it for me?”  
“Helping us out of a situation our stupidity brought us into.” Steve said.  
“Fair enough.” Came the response of Loki, who stood up “I’ll figure something out.”

While he did so, everyone tried to be as calm as possible, since Bruce was reading now and turned down the TV.  
Steve whispered “Bucky, you still sad?”  
“No. Just worried we’ll make Bruce mad. Don’t want your friends hating me.”  
“They’re your friends, too.”  
“Really? Ya think?”  
“Yes, Buck. They all really like you. Didn’t you hear Natasha call you her 'bestie'?”  
“Yes, but the others.”  
“They really really like you.”  
Bucky smiled a little and Steve added “Who wouldn’t?”  
“Thanks, Steve. How long do you think Loki will need?”  
“I don’t know. Not long, I think.”

Suddenly they heard a knock on the flat-door.  
“Is this Loki?” Steve asked.  
“Must likely.” Bucky said and they listened.

“Hello, Loki. What are you doing here?”  
“A package just arrived for you.”  
“I didn’t order anything.”  
“I know. I’m asking you because of this. Want to come and check it out?”  
“Yes. I should.”  
And they were gone.

Ever so quickly, Bucky and Steve ran into the living room. Bucky being pulled by Steve. Sam had already let Natasha and Clint in and Tony was in the livingroom as well. They looked around and listened, if Bruce was coming upstairs.  
They heard nothing. So they went into the hallways in front of Bruce's flat.

As soon as they were out, Bruce cam upstairs and they quickly got a little further away from the flat.  
“What are you all doing here?” Bruce asked.  
Steve and Bucky looked at each other.

“Well, Steve and I were up on the roof. You know, enjoying the sunset.”  
“Me and Clint joined.” Said Natasha.  
Sam nodded “I landed on the room after a flight.”  
“You aren’t wearing the wings, Sam.”  
“I left them in the storage on the roof. Like Tony did with his suit, after he landed there, too.”

Bruce nodded “Well. I’ll be in my flat, reading, if you need me. Good night.”  
Everyone wished him a ‘good night’ and they left.

Natasha laughed “He bough it! Thank Loki!”  
Loki grinned a little “No, problem. So how did this happen?”

Everyone sat down in the main living room of the tower. Natasha on the floor, between Clint's legs, who sat on the couch. Next to him was Steve, into who’s side Bucky was snuggled. Sam sat on the floor next to Tony.  
And they started to tell their stories to why they were in Bruce’s flat.

Bruce however heard them. He was just passing by, unseen, on his way to the main kitchen, as he heard it. He couldn’t help, but to laugh at how they were scared, he’d get mad at them. The stories was quite funny, he found himself thinking. So he decided to listen to them.


End file.
